The Best Gift
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: "I'll treat u best in ur happy day Jungkook-ah..."/ "Boleh kuambil... Hadiahku sekarang?" / Bangtan Fict / Dibuang Sayang / KookGa. Smut. Spesial buat ultah Kookie *sigh*


**"The Best Gift"**

 **BTS fict...**

 **Min Yoongi and Jeon Jungkook**

.

.

Fict Dibuang Sayang~~

.

.

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, BL, BxB..**

 **Ada adegan tak senonohnya...**

 **Awas typo...**

 **Special fict for Jungkook-ie B'Day...**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

.

.

 **"I'll treat u best in ur happy day Jungkook-ah..."**

.

.

"Yoongi _hyung_ ~~~ Yoongi _hyung_ ~~~"

Panggilan bernada super menggemaskan itu terlontar dari belah bibir pink pemuda yang sibuk berguling-guling diatas karpet sebuah ruang tengah flat sederhana ini. Meminta antensi seorang pemuda lain yang tampak asyik menonton siaran televisi dengan setumpuk camilan di pangkuannya. Larut dalan adegan drama romantis yang ditampilkan pada layar tipis dihadapannya.

"Yoongi _hyuuuuung_ ~~~~ _Ppali_ jawab aku~~~~"

Tak tahan dengan suara rengekan yang sedari tadi membuyarkan konsentrasinya, Min Yoongi -si cantik yang sibuk menonton itu- memutuskan mengalah. Menempatkan pandangan sepasang netra sayunya pada sosok pemuda bergigi kelinci yang berada di bawahnya.

"Ada apa??"

Meski terucap dengan amat sangat singkat dan datar, namun si pemuda manja yang sedari tadi merengek itu seketika menghentikan kegiatan anehnya. Beralih mendudukkan dirinya cepat dan menumpukan dagunya diantara kaki indah Yoongi yang terbuka.

"Jeon Jungkook menyingkir dari sana..." ucap Yoongi jengkel saat si pemuda manja justru mengusak paha mulusnya dengan pipi gembilnya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ tahu kan kalau besok aku ulang tahun??"

"Aku tahu..."

Jawaban singkat yang Yoongi berikan membuat sepasang doe Jungkook berpendar. Melebarkan senyumannya hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat.

"Kalau begitu mau kasih kado apa untukku??"

Decakan pelan terlontar dari belah bibir merah Yoongi. Meletakkan camilannya di sisi sofa yang kosong kemudian mendorong kuat dahi Jungkook. Membuat yang lebih muda mengaduh dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Umurmu berapa besok huh??" tanya Yoongi seraya menundukkan tubuhnya. Menatap sepasang manik Jungkook serius.

"D-dua puluh tahun _hyung_..." jawab Jungkook terbata. Sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya karena merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan tajam Yoongi. Sayangnya, pemuda manis itu terlebih dulu menahan tengkuknya. Semakin mengikis jarak diantara mereka hingga puncak hidung mereka bersentuhan.

" _H_ - _Hyung_... T-terlalu dek--"

"--Shhh... Seharusnya, pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun tidak perlu menagih hadiah dan merasa takut karena jarak seperti ini kan.. Jungkook-ah??"

Pemuda kelinci ini menelan kasar salivanya. Wajahnya memerah karena tatapan yang Yoongi berikan dan deru nafas pemuda cantik itu yang menerpa wajah tampannya. Membuatnya refleks memejamkan kedua netranya erat demi menghalau rasa gugupnya.

Yoongi terkekeh diam-diam. Mengarahkan jemarinya pada kening Jungkook dan memberikan sebuah sentilan disana. Mengundang ringisan pelan dari kekasih tampannya yang manja.

"Daripada memikirkan sebuah hadiah, akan lebih baik jika kau membuat _planning_ masa depanmu mulai malam ini... Dua puluh tahun berarti kau bukan anak-anak lagi... Kau akan memasuki fase dimana kau harus menentukan jalanmu sendiri... Tanpa campur tangan orang lain..."

Pemuda cantik ini tersenyum. Mengusak sayang surai cokelat Jungkook kemudian mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada keningnya.

"Aku tidur duluan Kookie-ya... _Jaljaa_ ~~"

.

.

.

Pemuda Jeon ini terus memikirkan ucapan kekasih cantiknya semalaman. Bahkan ia melewatkan detik-detik pertambahan umurnya dengan merenung diam. Sesekali memutar memori masa kecilnya yang ia lewati dengan penuh sukacita.

Tumbuh dibawah nama Jeon membuat Jungkook merasakan kebahagiaan dari lingkungannya. Bagaimana cinta dan kasih sayang selalu dilimpahkan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya untuknya. Membentuknya menjadi pribadi yang ceria dan sedikit manja.

Yoongi benar. Di umurnya yang sudah menginjak dua puluh, ia harus membuat resolusi baru dalam hidupnya. Rencana-rencana masa depan harus sudah tersusun rapi di otaknya. Karena biar bagaimanapun, kelak ia akan memiliki jalannya sendiri. Terpisah dari rumah yang selama ini menaunginya dan membangun sebuah lagi yang benar-benar miliknya.

Atas namanya dan berisi keluarganya.

Lamunan Jungkook seketika buyar kala ponselnya berbunyi. Menandakan adanya beberapa notifikasi pesan yang dikirimkan untuknya.

Pemuda tampan ini meraih benda tipis yang terletak di nakas. Sedikit melirik Yoongi yang masih terlelap di sebelahnya, kemudian membuka beberapa pesan di aplikasi chatnya.

 **From: Rap_Monstar**

 **Hey Kook!! Happy Birthday for you!!! Kau sudah dua puluh tahun sekarang!! Jadilah semakin dewasa dan terus belajar okay!!! Aku masih banyak kegiatan disini... Hadiahku akan menyusul saat aku tiba di Seoul nanti...**

 **From: Hope_Hoseok**

 **JUNGKOOK-AH!! SAENGIL CHUKKAE!!! WAH! KAU SUDAH BERTAMBAH TUA SEKARANG!! SEMOGA KAU PANJANG UMUR DAN SELALU SEHAT!! KADONYA MENYUSUL LUSA YA!!**

 **From: Seokjin_Eomma**

 **Saengil Chukkae uri Kookie!! Semoga kau panjang umur dan selalu sehat!! Semakin tampan dan mempesona!! Mampirlah kerumah jika ada waktu... Aku akan memasakkan masakan kesukaanmu.. Salam untuk Yoongimu itu ya...**

 **From: Alien_Tae**

 **YA!! JUNGKOOK-AH!!! SAENGIL CHUKKAE!!!! Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mengunjungimu bersama Jimin... Kami masih banyak pekerjaan disini... Aku janji kita akan bermain saat aku dan Jimin pulang nanti... Paiii!!!**

 **From: Jiminie_Park**

 **Kook-ah!! Selamat Ulang Tahun!!! Aku takkan banyak berceloteh karena aku tahu kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk berpikir dan mengerti harus melakukan apa... Pesanku, bijak-bijaklah dalam bertindak... Dua puluh tahun berarti kau sudah legal untuk meminum soju atau melakukan hal menyenangkan bersama Yoongi _hyung_... Semoga ulang tahunmu menyenangkan Kook-ah!!! **

Senyuman yang menghiasi paras Jungkook seketika sirna. Berganti dengan raut merah padam saat membaca pesan terakhir dari Jimin.

Dasar bantet sialan!! Kenapa harus mengungkit hal itu di hari bahagianya sih?!!

Sebenarnya Jungkook sudah legal untuk meminum soju atau melakukan "kegiatan" menyenangkan bersama kekasih cantiknya mengingat ia sudah merayakan _Coming of Age_ -nya beberapa bulan lalu. Namun Yoongi selalu berkata kalau belum genap dua puluh, berarti masih terlalu muda untuk Jungkook memahami hal-hal seperti itu.

Yoongi dan Jungkook memang sepasang kekasih yang tinggal satu atap, namun nyatanya mereka tak pernah melakukan "kegiatan" menyenangkan seperti yang kebanyakan orang lain lakukan saat mendapat kesempatan tinggal bersama kekasihnya.

Dan ucapan Jimin benar-benar membuatnya merasa terganggu. Dua puluh. Legal. Alkohol. Seks.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya. Menyelimuti tubuhnya dan berangkat menuju alam mimpi. Berharap bahwa ia dapat melupakan ucapan brengsek Jimin yang menghantui pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Kookie-ya _ireonaaaaaaa_!!!"

Panggilan lembut dan guncangan pelan pada tubuhnya membuat Jungkook menggeliat. Merasa terganggu atas perlakuan pemuda manis yang duduk disebelah tempatnya berbaring.

"Jungkook-ie _ireona palli_!!! Ya!!!"

Sebenarnya Jungkook sudah bangun. Jika itu Yoongi, pemuda kelinci ini dapat dengan cepat meraih kesadarannya. Entah karena rasa sayangnya, atau feromon manis yang selalu menguar dari tubuh Yoongi yang selalu dapat membangkitkan mood baiknya dengan cepat.

"Sebentar lagi _hyung_.. Lima menit..." ucap Jungkook seraya menarik lembut lengan Yoongi. Membuat posisi mereka kini saling berpelukan dengan si manis yang berada diatasnya.

"Cih... Dua puluh tahun masih saja manja..."

"Biar saja... Aku bermanja toh padamu... Kekasihku... Bukan pada orang lain..."

Ucapan bernada tidak perduli yang terlontar dari bibir Jungkook memancing decihan pelan dari yang lebih tua. Dengan senyuman manis pada parasnya, Yoongi menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook dengan jemarinya. Mencium bibirnya lembut hingga membuat kekasih tampannya membuka mata.

"Jika kau tidak cepat-cepat bangun, aku takkan mau memberikanmu hadiah, kelinci jelek..."

Mendengar kata "hadiah" yang terlontar dari bibir Yoongi, seketika Jungkook mendudukkan tubuhnya. Membuat Yoongi ikut bangun dan terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Memangnya _hyung_ mau memberikanku apa??"

Si manis Min hanya tersenyum. Bangkit dan menuruni ranjang, kemudian melemparkan handuk yang telah disiapkannya pada Jungkook.

"Tidak perlu bertanya apa... Cukup lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan saja okay??"

Dan Jungkook hanya dapat mengangguk patuh. Bergegas membersihkan dirinya agar dapat melihat hadiah yang akan diberikan Min Yoongi _hyung_ nya.

.

.

.

"Makan sate domba???"

Pertanyaan itu spontan terlontar dari belah bibir Jungkook saat kekasih mungilnya memarkirkan mobil mereka di area parkir restoran sate domba yang cukup terkenal. Pemuda manis itu dengan santainya melepas seatbelt yang ia gunakan. Membuka pintu mobilnya cepat dan memberikan gesture bagi pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya.

Ayolah, ini hari ulangtahunnya dan sate domba tidak termasuk hal spesial yang ingin ia dapatkan dari Yoongi. Asal tahu saja, makan sate domba sudah seperti kegiatan rutin mereka. Jadi apa istimewanya??

"Ya.. Jangan merengut seperti itu idiot.. Tidak baik menunjukkan wajah seperti itu di hari bahagiamu..."

Jungkook tetap menekuk bibirnya. Wajahnya tampak tak suka saat Yoongi memesan dua porsi sate domba untuk mereka bawa pulang. Namun ada sebersit perasaan heran di otaknya.

Yoongi tidak biasanya memesan makanan untuk dibawa pulang. Pemuda manis itu akan selalu berkata _"Kita hanya akan menumpuk piring kotor jika membawa makanan kerumah... Makan disini saja..."_ setiap Jungkook meminta sesuatu untuk dibawa ke apartemen mereka.

"Ini pesananmu Tuan... Dua porsi sate domba..."

"Ah.. Terimakasih... Ambil saja kembaliannya okay?? Aku duluan!!"

Setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang, Yoongi segera menarik lengan Jungkook menuju mobil mereka. Bibir merah mudanya tak henti melengkungkan senyuman meski ia tahu kekasihnya merasa bingung dengan tingkahnya yang tak biasanya.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana _hyung_???"

Manik sayu Yoongi sedikit melirik kearah Jungkook yang duduk manis di sebelahnya sementara ia sibuk menyetir. Menolehkan kepalanya dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada pipi pemuda tampan itu agar tak terlalu merasa badmood.

"Rahasia... Lebih baik kau tidur karena ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang amaaaat panjang... Percaya padaku.."

Tak memiliki pilihan lain dan alasan untuk membantah, Jungkook pun mengangguk pelan. Memasang headset pada telinganya kemudian memejamkan kedua netranya. Tak menyadari kekasihnya yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur. Karena saat ia membuka kedua netranya, langit malamlah yang menyapanya untuk pertama kali.

"Sudah bangun???"

Suara lembut Yoongi membuat Jungkook cepat tersadar. Melepas seatbeltnya dan keluar dari mobil. Membola dengan rahang yang terjatuh kala melihat hamparan langit bertabur bintang dan danau indah dihadapan mereka.

" _Hyung_.. K-kita.. Dimana??"

Bertanya dengan raut kebingunan yang kentara pada wajah tampannya. Meminta penjelasan Yoongi yang tampak sibuk menata sesuatu pada bak mobil _Chevrolet Silverado High 1500 Country_ miliknya.

"Aku sedang mempersiapkan hadiah ulang tahunmu Jeon Jungkook... Kemarilah!!"

Yoongi tampak melompat masuk ke bak mobilnya. Tersenyum saat Jungkook mengikutinya dan memekik kagum atas apa yang dipersiapkannya.

Bak mobil itu ditata sedemikian rupa. Terdapat beberapa bantal dan selimut, juga soju, sate domba, kue beras dan beberapa camilan yang tersedia disana. Menanti untuk disantap oleh sang _Birthday Boy_.

"H-hyung... I-ini..."

"Karena hadiah berupa barang sudah terlalu mainstream, aku memberikan sesuatu yang bisa kau kenang seumur hidupmu.. Makan malam ditepi danau dengan langit indah tentu cukup kan.. Jeon Kookie??"

Dengan cepat pemuda tampan ini memposisikan duduknya disebelah Yoongi. Memeluk sayang tubuh mungil pemuda manis itu seraya bergumam terima kasih.

"Ini bahkan lebih dari cukup _hyung_!! Aku benar-benar menyukainya!!!"

"Kalau begitu ayo mulai pestanya!!!"

Yoongi tampak bersemangat membuka botol soju untuk Jungkook. Terkekeh geli kala melihat paras takut-takut pemuda tampan itu kala ia menyerahkan arak itu.

"M-memangnya... Boleh??"

"Tentu saja!! Kau sudah dua puluh tahun Kook!! Ayo bersenang-senang malam ini.. Aku akan memberikan kado terindah yang dapat kau nikmati sepanjang hidupmu!!"

Pemuda kelinci ini mengangguk. Menerima sebotol soju yang Yoongi berikan kemudian meminumnya sedikit. Agak mengernyit saat pahit menyapa lidahnya, namun setelahnya larut dalam rasa unik yang tersisa.

"Begini ya rasanya soju..." ujarnya polos. Mengundang kekehan geli Yoongi yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Memangnya kau pikir rasanya bagaimana eoh?? Dasar bodoh!!!"

Jungkook tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya. Hadiah yang Yoongi berikan memang sama sekali tidak mahal ataupun mewah, namun begitu membekas dihatinya.

Mungkin malam ini akan jadi malam yang begitu bersejarah untuknya. Melihat bagaimana Yoongi tersenyum, tertawa, dan terus berada di dekatnya membawa perasaan bahagia yang sungguh luarbiasa membuncah di hatinya.

" _Hyung_..."

Pemuda kelinci ini berujar pelan. Meraih sisi wajah Yoongi dan mengusap permukaan halus pipi porselen pemuda manis itu. Menatap kedalam sepasang manik sayu Yoongi yang terdiam. Menunggunya bicara.

"Ada apa Kook??"

Si tampan menggeleng pelan. Sebuah senyuman terbit pada parasnya. Perlahan ia mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Membuat deru nafasnya menerpa wajah Yoongi.

"Boleh kuambil... Hadiahku sekarang??"

Yoongi tahu kekasih tampannya tengah merasa gugup sekarang. Menjalani hubungan bersih membuat Jungkook selalu berhati-hati dalam mengambil tindakan. Ia takkan berani mencium jika Yoongi tak mengijinkan, dan Yoongi tak keberatan dengan itu.

Tapi sekarang Jungkook sudah legal. Ia tak mungkin menolak permintaan pemuda tampan itu karena jujur saja, di dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam, ia pun menginginkan sentuhan kelinci itu.

Maka dengan senyuman pada paras manisnya, si cantik Min mengangguk. Menyelipkan jemari kurusnya untuk mengusap surai belakang Jungkook. Berusaha menenangkan hati pemuda itu.

"Lakukan Jungkook... Buat aku menjadi milikmu... Seutuhnya..."

Dengan lembut Jungkook mempersatukan belah bibir mereka. Mengawali dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan nan menggelitik, yang kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan gemas. Lidah Jungkook mulai berani bermain. Mengetuk lembut bibir Yoongi meminta akses. Memagut kemudian melesakkannya ketika belah tipis segar itu terbuka. Menyapa deretan gigi putih si cantik hingga sebuah desahan kuat bergema.

Jungkook tak pernah menyangka bahwa mencium Yoongi bisa senikmat ini. Bagaimana lenguhan manis pemuda itu terdengar. Juga remasan halus pemuda itu pada surainya yang seakan meminta lebih.

Tubuh kurus Yoongi mulai rebah. Dengan Jungkook yang menindihnya. Perlahan jemari pemuda Jeon itu mulai bergerak. Mengusap bagian tubuh Yoongi yang masih tertutup sempurna oleh fabrik. Membuat pemuda manis itu mengerang lebih keras karena demi apapun ia begitu menikmati sentuhan Jungkook.

Tubuh mereka semakin merapat. Menempel lekat meski masih terhalang kain. Yoongi sedikit terengah mgnimbangi pagutan Jungkook. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing dan ia bisa merasakan kejantanan Jungkook menggesek miliknya. Terbangun sempurna.

"Kau sungguh manis _hyung_..." bisik Jungkook pelan. Menatap penuh puja pada Yoongi yang terengah dengan peluh yang membasahi dahi berponinya.

Sedikit menyeka buliran keringat pada wajah cantik itu kemudian mendaratkan kecupan pada keningnya. Pemuda tampan ini mengarahkan jemarinya pada kain kemeja pastel yang dikenakan Yoongi. Membuka kain itu hingga tubuh mulus kekasihnya terpampang menggiurkan.

"Bolehkah??"

Kembali Yoongi terkekeh. Dengan tak sabar, pemuda Min itu membuka jeans yang ia kenakan. Meloloskannya tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Mengundang ekspresi Jungkook yang sepertinya terlalu terkejut dengan tingkah nakalnya.

"Lakukan sepuasmu Jeon.." bisik Yoongi dengan sensual. Membuat Jungkook terbakar dalam sepersekon. "Hujam aku dan ayo bercinta..."

.

.

.

Min Yoongi tak pernah menyangka bahwa Jungkook begitu gagah. Entah apa yang ia lewatkan selama tinggal dan menjadi kekasih si tampan Jeon itu selama dua tahun belakangan.

Setahunya Jungkook adalah pemuda paling polos sedunia. Pemuda manis yang senang bermanja pada kekasihnya dan menghabiskan waktu dengan hal-hal romantis.

Bukannya menggigit kasar puncak dadanya dan membuatnya menggila dengan _handjob_ mengerikan yang membuatnya sampai untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jungkook-ah!!"

Jungkook berubah! Seratus delapan puluh derajat!

Pemuda itu menyeringai. Berlaku bagai seorang _pro_. Membuat tubuhnya tak bisa diam dan tunduk dalam kendali dan kuasanya. Celananya sudah lepas. Melorot dan membebaskan batang panas yang menggesek paha dalamnya. Membuatnya frustasi karena seluruh rangsangan yang diberikan pemuda itu.

Tubuh telanjang Yoongi berkilau. Panas meski angin berhembus dan mereka bercinta diatas bak mobil. Sialan! Lubangnya mulai gatal dan tampaknya Jungkook belum tertarik untuk bermain disana.

"Kookie-yah!!"

"Hmm??"

"Ga.. Gatal..."

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya. Berhenti menyusu pada dada Yoongi dan menatap dalam kekasihnya. Surainya berantakan karena si manis yang menariknya dan wajahnya basah oleh peluh. Luar biasa seksi.

"Gatal?? Mana yang gatal hmm??"

Jemari Jungkook turun. Menyapa selangkangan Yoongi dan menggodal lubang analnya. Membuat tubuh indah Yoongi menggelinjang dan erangan nikmat meluncur bebas dari bibir pink itu.

"Lubangku... Gatal..."

Pemuda tampan ini terkekeh. Suaranya berat dan dalam. Tingkahnya menyebalkan, namun menggairahkan.

"Baiklah... Akan kugarukkan untukmu..." bisiknya.

Melesakkan telunjuknya perlahan. Menyapa rektum Yoongi yang terasa panas. Menggoda dengan gerakan teramat pelan.

"Kook-ah~~~ Kurang~~~"

"Kurang??? Kan sudah kugaruk _hyung_... Nanti lecet bagaimana??"

Yoongi merengut sebal. Sifat manjanya kumat dan demi apapun ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk merasakan Jungkook di dalamnya. Katakan ia murahan, tapi begitulah adanya. Yoongi, begitu menginginkan Jungkook. Sebesar pemuda kelinci itu menginginkannya.

"A-aku... Ingin penismu... Kook-ah~~~ _Jebal_ ~~"

Great Min Yoongi! Kau sukses bertransformasi menjadi laki-laki murahan pada sex pertamamu!

"Penis?? Yoongi _hyung_... Ingin penis Kookie??"

 **Slap!!**

" _Fuck_!!"

Bangsat Jeon Jungkook! Kau berujar dengan nada bocah seraya menjebol lubang _hyung_ mu. Tampaknya Yoongi harus berpikir ulang tentang semua sifat kekasihnya ini.

Jungkook menggeram. Memejamkan kedua matanya kala menikmati remasan rektum Yoongi yang melingkupi kesejatiannya. Sial! Tahu begini, ia akan menyerang Yoongi sejak awal. Kekasih manisnya itu benar-benar nikmat.

"B-bergerak..."

Mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Yoongi, Jungkook pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Gerakannya kuat dan intens. Memukul Yoongi telak dalam satu dorongan dan terus mempertahankan ritmenya. Menghasilkan jeritan nikmat si manis yang berada dibawah tubuhnya.

"Agh~~ Agh~~ Agh~~ Kookie!!Lebih cepat!!"

Yoongi meracau dan Jungkook merasa menang. Melihat _hyung_ kesayangannya takluk padanya. Melihat bagaimana Yoongi menikmatinya. Melihat bagaimana Yoongi terus menjeritkan namanya penuh puja.

Jungkook tidak bisa merasa lebih bahagia lagi dari ini. Mendapatkan fakta bahwa ia berhasil bercinta dengan seseorang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya.

Langit malam bertabur bintang jadi saksi. Jangkrik dan serangga malam bernyanyi merdu. Seolah mengiringi dua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara dan gairah tersebut.

Jungkook merasa hampir sampai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecupi wajah Yoongi penuh sayang. Meminta atensi pemuda itu dalam tindakan yang direspon sangat baik oleh pemuda pucat itu.

"Aku dekat... Sayang..."

Yoongi merona. Senyum cantik terbit pada parasnya. Lengan kurusnya mengalung indah pada leher kekar Jungkook. Ia hampir sampai dan ia tahu Jungkook pun sama. Menarik wajah itu mendekat kemudian berbisik lembut di depan bibir basah Jungkook.

"Selamat ulang tahun... Kookie-ya... Aku... Mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

"Lelah??"

Jungkook bertanya pada Yoongi yang berada di sebelahnya. Mereka sudah mengakhiri sesi bercinta mereka sejam yang lalu dan kini keduanya duduk di jok belakang Chevrolet Silverado High 1500 Countr _y_ mereka. Pakaian sudah terpasang rapi pada tubuh mereka dan aroma khas percintaan telah lenyap.

Terima kasih pada Yoongi yang menyiapkan handuk dan tisu basah wangi dalam mobilnya. Sepertinya pemuda cantik itu benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan segalanya secara matang.

"Kookie~~~"

Si cantik merengek manja. Beringsut masuk kedalam pelukan Jungkook dan mengusak-usak pipinya disana. Masih begitu segar di pikirannya Jungkook yang begitu dewasa dan panas. Mendesak sisi submisifnya untuk keluar.

"Manjanya sayang Kookie.."

"Kenapa kau bisa bersikap seperti itu eoh??"

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya kala mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi. Pelukannya pada pinggang ramping pemuda itu mengerat dan ia mengangkat dagu pemuda itu agar menatapnya.

"Memangnya aku bersikap seperti apa _hyung_??"

Yoongi merona. Kenapa sikap Jungkook jadi dewasa seperti ini sih?!! Kan dia jadi berdebar sendiri!!

"K-kau... Um.. Terlihat begitu... Ugh... Dewasa..."

Seketika tawa pelan teralun dari bibir Jungkook. Melihat Yoongi yang manja dan tersipu begini benar-benar membuatnya senang bukan main. Ugh, tahu begini, harusnya dari dulu saja ia bersikap cool dan mengenyahkan manjanya.

"Aku sudah dua puluh tahun _hyung_... Aku... Memikirkan semua yang _hyung_ katakan semalam... Aku sampai tidak tidur karena merenung dan menata rencana masa depanku..."

Jungkook tersenyum. Menyatukan keningnya dan kening Yoongi. Menatap penuh cinta pada kekasihnya yang galak itu.

"Sekarang aku sudah mengerti _hyung_... Apa yang harus kulakukan dan apa yang harus kuperbuat kedepannya... Resolusiku sudah kuperbarui dan aku takkan bersikap kekanak-kanakan lagi... Aku... Akan menjadi seseorang yang baik untuk _hyung_.."

Yoongi tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bangganya. Dengan gemas ia meghadiahi bibir Jungkook dengan kecupan ringan. Memeluk manja tubuh kekar pemuda itu setelahnya, dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Aku bangga padamu Jeon... Kau belajar dengan baik dan aku senang kau berubah menjadi lebih baik.. Jeon Jungkook kekasih Min Yoongi benar-benar terlihat keren!!"

"Tentu saja keren!! Itu bagian dari resolusiku tahu!!"

Si manis Min mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap penasaran kekasihnya yang tersenyum menawan.

"Memangnya apa saja resolusi yang kau buat tadi malam huh??"

Jungkook menyeringai. Menarik kuat pinggang Yoongi hingga membuat pemuda manis itu memekik kaget. Memenjarakan tubuh mungil si Min kemudian melesakkan wajahnya. Memagut gemas telinga berhiasanting Yoongi sebelum berujar dengan teramat mesra.

"Menikahimu _hyung_... Secepatnya..."

.

.

.

 **F I N**

.

.

.

 **Bacotan Author:**

Seperti prakata diatas...

Fict ini adalah fict yang SEHARUSNYA di publish dihari ultah Kookie...

Thanks to jadwal.. Thanks to kerjaan...

Aku menunda ini lebih dari dua bulan...

Karena ini adalah fict dibuang sayang, makanya nggak akan ada sequel...

DAN BAGI KALIAN YANG MAU JOIN OA KHUSUS BANGTAN!!!

Silahkan PM Id line kalian ya...

Biar aku add...

Aku mengharapkan partisipasi kalian semua...

Lumayan kan kita bisa jadi deket dan sharing banyak hal soal Bangtan dan segala pairnya???

Bisa kenalan sama author kece dan readers setia yang menjadi penyemangat dalam melanjutkan cerita...

Okelah... Segitu aja bacotan aku..

Oh iya.. Satu lagi...

Aku terima review yang cukup mencengangkan...

Dia bertanya "Lu gak ada bakat nulis selain rate M??"

Jawabannya: Ada... Cuman ya, suka2 gue lah ya mau nulis gimana... Toh ini akun gue, dan buat yg merasa keberatan... Cukup enyah aja dari sini... Gausah intip-intip dan gausah buka2... _Simple_...

Baiklah...

Sampai ketemu di fict selanjutnya~~

Chu~~~


End file.
